Good Girls
by maddiegirl56
Summary: "So wanna tell me what a good girl like you is doing at a party like this?"/"Don't you know, Austin? Good girls are simply bad girls who haven't been caught."/Or where Austin discovers Ally has a double life, and as angry as he wants to be, her hidden personality doesn't seem to let him think straight long enough to do anything about it. Based off "Good Girls" by 5SOS.


**Hey guys! I know I should be working on WYFAF and I promise I am but I wrote this a while ago and my friend Cadence is making me post this so here it is! I also really like this one and I'm really proud of it, so I hope you guys like it too! :) I don't own Austin & Ally or Good Girls by 5SOS blah, blah, blah. Read on!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Good Girls<strong>

Austin looked around the trashed living room of whoever's house he was at. The music was blaring, people were dancing, drinks were everywhere, and he was exhausted. He had had a rough day pouring over his textbooks studying for finals, so he decided he deserved a little party. He ran a hand through his hair and looked for a girl to talk to.

His eyes landed on a girl in red short shorts, a cream colored tube top, and white vans. Her brown hair cascaded down her back in ringlets, and Austin could see by the way she was swaying her hips to the music that she was a regular party goer. He shrugged and went over to talk to her.

Just as he was about to say hello, she turned around. And Austin's jaw dropped.

He recognized her face. He knew it _too _well. The porcelain skin, the dark eyes, the perfect cheek bones and cute button nose and everything else.

"_Ally_?!" Austin exclaimed.

"Hey, Austin!" she said. Her eyes were glassy, and Austin assumed that she wasn't completely sober.

"What're you doing here?!"

"Partying!" she said with a smile.

"But-but…" Austin fumbled for words. Ally giggled.

"Don't hurt yourself. Just dance!" She took his hands and held them in the air while she kept swaying. Austin, knowing he'd kill himself for it later, took her advice. He swayed with her and the rest of the crowd, and when she pressed herself closer against him, he didn't stop her.

Eventually, he found himself sitting on the couch with her in his lap. The couple next to them was making out, and so he decided to focus on Ally's hair. At some point, she turned so she was sideways. He could tell she was sobering up a bit.

"So wanna tell me what a good girl like you is doing at a party like this?" he asked her. She looked at him, a mischievous smile on her face. The face she had put mascara and dark eye shadow and eyeliner and red lipstick on.

"Don't you know, Austin? Good girls are simply bad girls who haven't been caught." She winked at him and ruffled his hair before standing up. He followed her almost as if he were under a spell.

"So, you've been living a double life?" he asked when he caught up to her. She nodded.

"Gonna look at me differently?" she asked with a pout that drove him crazy.

"Uh, yeah. You're my best friend. Good girl. This is different."

"I just told you. Good girls-"

"Are bad girls that haven't been caught. I remember," he said. She smiled. "But I just caught you."

"Yeah," she said, dragging it out a bit and stepping towards him. He stepped back and ran into the wall. "But you won't tell anyone, right?" She looked up at him and put her hand on his chest.

Was she really playing him like this? She wasn't that type of person. Though, just being at a party was insanity for Ally. Yet here she was. He _had _to tell someone, get her back to normal. He knew it. But the way she looked and the way she was moving and the way she was treating him caused him to find himself second guessing.

"Right," he found himself saying. She smiled.

"Then I really haven't been caught, now have I?"

"I guess not. How drunk are you right now?" She shrugged.

"Sober enough to walk in a straight line and talk right."

"Sober enough to remember this tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Good to know."

He was still very aware of her hand on his chest. He felt like a caged animal. Almost…afraid. But this was _Ally_. Why would he be afraid? His heart pounded.

"You know, you can't talk about this. Ever," Ally told him, moving her hand around his chest and stepping closer to him. "Not even when we're alone. I'll deny everything. Never know who could be around to hear it, and I can't be a good girl if I get caught, now can I?" Austin swallowed.

"No, no I guess you can't." She trailed her hand up to his shoulder, stepping even closer.

"You look nervous," she said, running her other hand up and down his bicep.

"I'm very confused," he told her.

"I thought we covered this. There aren't any _truly _good girls in the world. Only sneaky bad ones."

"I am _so _attracted to you right now," he said before he could stop himself. She smirked.

"I know." She started leaning up, and Austin wrapped his arms around her waist. When she closed her eyes, he closed his.

He could feel her breath on his lips when she stopped leaning in. She stayed there for a few seconds, and he knew she was teasing him. And it was working.

"I'm not gonna kiss you," she murmured. He swallowed.

"I know," he murmured back.

Before he knew it, Ally was no longer pressed against him and she had disappeared in the crowd. He didn't see her again.

* * *

><p>Austin walked into Sonic Boom lost in thought. Last night had been…interesting.<p>

When he saw Ally in her normal clothes doing homework behind the counter, he was almost disappointed.

"Uh, hey, Als," he said. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Austin."

"Whatcha working on?" he asked.

"Studying for finals." She kept looking at him and frowned a bit. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked. He decided that last night had probably been some weird dream. She was acting too normal, and he knew she wasn't that good of an actress.

But why did he remember it so vividly?

"Dunno. You tell me." He shrugged. "You look exhausted. Up late studying?"

"Uh, yeah." She squinted and put her hands on her hips.

"You went to that party, didn't you? Austin, I told you-"

"Yeah, yeah. My parents will kill me. But I didn't get caught, so in their eyes, I'm still a good boy, right?" He saw a look flash across her eyes. She seemed surprised and impressed. But the look passed as soon as it came.

"That's a terrible logic."

"Yeah, whatever you say," he replied, rolling his eyes.. "You know, you should come to one sometime. I think you'd like it."

"Austin, please. You know I'm a good girl. Parties really aren't my thing." He looked at her.

"You're ridiculous. There's no one around!" he exclaimed, gesturing to the empty store.

"I don't get what I said. How am I ridiculous?"

"You know."

"No, I don't. What's going on?"

"Ally, please just say _something _about it. Half of me thinks it's a dream, and now I feel like I'm insane! You wouldn't do that to me, would you?" he pleaded. Ally pursed her lips.

"Well, I've driven you insane before," she finally said. There it was. He knew that that was his confirmation. He sighed in relief and nodded a bit.

"Yeah…yeah, you have." She couldn't hide the smirk that crept onto her face. Then he realized something. "But now you're normal. Which means…" he trailed off and placed his hands on the counter on either side of her.

"What're you doing?" she asked, looking up at him. He leaned close to her.

"You know what I'm doing," he replied, looking in her eyes. Her cheeks turned bright red and he grinned in victory. He stood back up.

"That was rude," she said. "You don't just do that to people."

"Oh, you're one to talk." Though he knew she'd deny it now, the comebacks still worked.

Just then, they saw Trish walking to Sonic Boom. Ally gave Austin an if-you-say-_anything_-I-will-personally-murder-you look. Austin rolled his eyes and put his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, Trish!" Ally said.

"Hey, guys," Trish replied with a yawn. "I went to Jake Rocco's party last night. So tired." Austin nodded.

"Same here."

"Wait, I think I saw you," Trish said, looking up. "Some girl had you pinned against a wall and was playing you like a video game." Austin blushed furiously, knowing said girl was right next to him. Trish turned to Ally. "You should've seen it. The girl seemed pretty, but she must've been_ smokin' _if she had Austin wrapped around her finger that tight. I swear, he-"

"Okay, that's enough!" Austin exclaimed. "She was just some girl at a party, Trish. No big deal."

"Clearly she was a big deal," Trish said.

"Does Austin have a crush?" Ally teased. Trish grinned.

"I think he does." Austin blushed even harder.

"You should introduce me!" Ally exclaimed. "I gotta give her the best friend talk."

"I'm already planning their wedding," Trish said. "Though I wish I had seen her face. Was she as hot as you seemed to think she was?" she asked Austin.

"I don't even remember her," he said.

"Quit lying," Trish said. "You wouldn't be blushing if that was true." Austin rolled his eyes. "So she was hot."

"Fine! Yes! She was hot," he gave in, not wanting Trish to pester him. "Can we please talk about something other than this?"

"Why?" Ally asked. "I wanna hear more!"

"I wish you had been there, Ally!" Trish exclaimed. "It was _hilarious_!"

"Maybe someday," Ally said.

"You know, I changed my mind," Austin said to Ally. "I don't want you to come to a party. _Ever_."

"Then good thing I didn't go," she replied.

* * *

><p>One week later at another party, Austin found himself against the wall with his best friend pressed against him yet again. The only difference was that she was in a black crop top and jean shorts, and she had black converse.<p>

And she had actually _kissed _him this time.

His hands were all over her back and hers were in his hair and as _wrong _as he knew this was, he couldn't deny how _right _it felt. He tried not to think about how she wouldn't acknowledge that it had happened tomorrow, and he tried not to think about how insane that would make him.

Ally was standing on his feet on her tiptoes and was definitely the dominant one in that situation. Austin was impressed. And also slightly weirded out. He leaned back a bit against the wall, but Ally kept their lips connected.

"Ally," Austin mumbled against her lips. He pushed her away a bit. "What's going on?" Ally moved her hands to his shoulders, and then trailed one down to his chest. She smiled, biting her lip, and looked up at him.

"That's the fun of it. Neither of us knows."

"What if I _want _to know?" he asked her. His hands were resting on her hips, and he looked down at her.

"You don't," Ally said. "I know you. You aren't one to question good things."

"This is a good thing?"

"_I _think it is."

"Yes, but _you _aren't _you_. You are some hybrid bad girl Ally who is attractive and terrifying at the same time," he said.

"C'mon, I'm really not that different. I'll still kill you for reading my book and shun you for improper grammar. I just like to live a little." When she looked up at him and stared into his eyes, he almost sighed in relief. He saw the same twinkle in her dark eyes, the same spark of intelligence, and the same fascination with everything. She was the same old Ally.

"It's-uh-it's getting late," Austin said. Now that he knew she wasn't any different, he didn't really want her here. It seemed even more wrong than before.

"No it isn't."

"You have work in the morning."

"Doesn't matter." She started leaning in again, and as badly as he wanted to kiss her, he knew that this just _wasn't right_. He lifted her off his toes and set her down next to him.

"Ally, we need to get home."

"I don't wanna go home," she said. "I'm having fun!"

"Well, _I'm _going home," Austin told her. He started walking away, but she grabbed his wrist. Before he could tell her to let go, her lips were on his again and he was sucked back in, his back pressed against the wall once again.

He was in _way _over his head.

* * *

><p>Austin walked into Sonic Boom with Dez, his hair a wreck and his eyes bloodshot with bags under them. He hadn't managed to get Ally to leave until two a.m. the night before, and then he spent the rest of the night thinking about her and wishing he could sleep.<p>

"You look awful," Ally told him. He glared at her, clearly irritated.

"Thanks," he snapped.

"He was up all night," Dez said to Ally. "Wouldn't tell me why, though." Austin rubbed his eyes.

"Why don't you go take a nap?" Ally suggested.

"Would if I could," Austin replied.

"Have you tried?"

"All day."

"What even _happened_?" she asked.

"_Things_ happened," he said.

"What things?" Dez asked him.

"Just…_things_," he said again.

"That doesn't help," Ally said, rolling her eyes.

"I don't feel like talking about the things that happened, okay?!" Austin exclaimed.

"Gosh, calm down," Dez said. "Was it that bad?" Austin rolled his eyes and stormed up to the practice room.

He lay on the couch and closed his eyes, but his mind was racing far too much to hope for sleep. He couldn't get Ally and the parties and the kiss out of his head.

After a few minutes, he heard the door open. He hoped upon hope that it wasn't Ally.

"Dude, clearly whatever happened is stressing you out, so if you'd tell us-"

"I don't want to," Austin interrupted his red-headed friend, opening his eyes.

"I think you hurt Ally's feelings. You know how she is about people yelling at her."

"I'm sure she's fine."

"What's gotten into you?" Dez asked.

"I got no sleep last night. Go away." Dez sighed and Austin closed his eyes again. He heard Dez's footsteps as he walked out.

About a minute later, he heard the door open again. He groaned, knowing who it was.

"What," he whined, opening eyes to glare at Ally. She looked at the ground and fidgeted with the hem of her dress, looking hurt.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked quietly.

"Depends. What would I be mad about?"

"I don't know…You just yelled at me. I figured you were mad." Austin rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm not mad at you." Ally sighed in relief and came to sit next to him.

Austin looked at her, and he noticed that there were faint bags under her eyes, too. She had covered them in makeup, but he could still see them. He could also see how worn and tired her face looked. Living a double life must've been taxing.

"Good," she said. "So…are you gonna tell me what happened?" Austin got slightly annoyed. She _knew _what happened.

"No, no I'm not," he replied. "I'm not even sure what happened, myself."

"Well, that's not good," Ally said. Then she giggled. "Did you see your party crush again?"

"She's _just a girl_," Austin said. "I don't have a crush on her. Really."

"But Trish said-"

"Trish is wrong. I'm not wrapped around her finger. I don't even know her name."

"I'm sure that's not true," Ally said. "C'mon, you can tell me." Austin gave her a look, saw the twinkle in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure I can. The girl just confuses me, okay? Honestly, no feelings for her."

"If she confuses you, you must feel something."

"It's not-" Austin sighed. "Why am I telling you all this?"

"Because I'm your best friend."

"Right," Austin said.

* * *

><p>Austin walked into the next party with a plan. He searched around for Ally, knowing she'd be there somewhere. He pushed through the crowd on the dance floor, searching for the brown curls he knew so well.<p>

When he was about to give up, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned, but before he could see who it was, there was a pair of lips on his. His eyes snapped closed and he smiled, knowing exactly who it was. He gave himself a few seconds to enjoy her-he couldn't deny how much he liked kissing her. Then, he began to carry out his plan.

Making sure to keep her distracted and seemingly in control, he allowed Ally to pin him against the wall. With one hand tightly around her waist and the other in her hair, he could get her off when he wanted to.

After a few more seconds, he lifted her up bridal style, keeping their lips attached. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he carried her down the hall. He walked in the first empty room he could find (he opened his eyes, obviously) and set her down inside. She pressed him against the door, causing it to close, and he locked it behind him.

He pulled away and gently took Ally's hands out of his hair and pinned them to her sides, knowing that if she touched him he'd be under her spell again. She looked confused.

"What're you doing?" Silently, he pushed her lightly towards the bed and sat her down.

"_We _are going to talk," he said when he had taken a step away. She looked up at him, and she looked innocent.

"What about?" Austin began to pace.

"You don't talk about your bad girl side when you aren't at a party, but you openly talk about your good girl side when you are. So we are going to talk."

"Why talk?" she asked. "We could be doing something so much more fun." She started to stand up, but Austin gave her a look so intense she shrunk back down on the bed.

"I don't understand why you're hiding it," he said.

"Why? You're Exhibit A of why no one can know. You freaked out."

"I did not _freak out_, I was just surprised."

"Yeah, 'cause I'm a good girl. See how that works?" Austin sighed.

"You're hard to talk to."

"Which is why we _shouldn't _talk."

"Another thing I don't get," Austin said, ignoring her, "is why you don't even talk about it when we're alone. You act like you have _no _idea what's going on, when you do. I don't _get _that."

"No one can know."

"Yes, but _I _know, and when we're alone, you _still _act like you have no idea what happened."

"It's complicated, okay?" she said.

"It isn't!" Austin argued. "And I don't see why you _don't _want to talk about it logically because I know you're just as attracted to me as I am to you. You didn't sleep that night, and now all you seem to want to do is make out with me! What's going on?!" Ally shrugged.

"I don't think about it. I just do what feels right."

"And aggressively making out with me and then pretending it never happened feels _right_?!"

"Yes." Austin looked at her like she was insane.

"Well it isn't!" Ally stood up and Austin was too busy freaking out to tell her to sit back down. She stepped close to him and ran her hands up and down his arms.

"Calm down," she said soothingly. "It's okay."

"No! It's not okay! It's-"

"It's what?" Ally asked, guiding his arms around her waist and wrapping her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair.

"It's…It's…" Austin faltered.

"Mmhm…" Ally said, closing her eyes and leaning in. Austin came to his senses and let go of her, dodging her lips.

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Using whatever you make me feel as an advantage! I'm not some puppet, Ally!"

"I never said you were," she said, knitting her eyebrows together.

"You didn't have to. I know you're using me. For what, I don't know. Just some make out buddy or so I don't talk about your bad side. Either way, cut it out! That's not _you_!"

"Sure it's me. All good girls are bad girls."

"But they haven't been caught, _whatever_!" Austin shouted. Ally winced. "I can't _do _this anymore!"

"Do what?"

"This! You…you're different, Ally. And not a good different. You say you're the same person, but you aren't." Ally looked down.

"I hope you enjoy your lifestyle. I don't want to be a part of it," Austin finished. With that, he stormed out of the room.

He'd be lying if he said a part of him wasn't hoping she'd turn him around and kiss him again, but he knew that wouldn't happen.

He made it all the way to the front yard before he heard her calling his name.

"Austin, wait!" Ally exclaimed. She caught up to him and grabbed his wrist. "Please. I'll explain." Austin looked at her expectantly, crossing his arms. Ally sighed. "At first, I just wanted to see what it was like to live a little, y'know? But then I saw you and when we were dancing I could see how much you…I dunno…_wanted _me, it was kinda hot, I guess, and so then I just used the parties and stuff to do what I wanted with you because I guess I maybe kinda like you now, maybe, and I didn't wanna-"

"I'm sorry, _what_?" Austin said. Ally chuckled nervously.

"Wow, I just realized I have work tomorrow. What am I doing here? I should go!" she said, trying to walk past Austin. He stopped her.

"You like me?" She didn't look at him.

"You're just so…and when we kiss, it's like…and…" she fumbled for words. Finally, she looked at him. "When you touch me, it's like I'm on fire. No one's ever given me that feeling before."

"So you use me and take advantage of me."

"I didn't _mean _to…"

"You realize I would've responded better to _good girl _Ally than this Ally, right? Because while bad girl Ally may be hot and fiery and everything a normal guy would be attracted to, I happen to actually _like _good girl Ally," Austin told her.

"You do?" Ally asked. Austin nodded, chuckling a little.

"Yeah. I do. I know your logic of good girls being bad girls, but I know this isn't you, Als. As admittedly enjoyable as kissing you like that was, I'd much rather have the good girl in you slowing me down than the bad girl trying to do the opposite." Ally looked down and nodded, almost like an ashamed child. Austin cupped her cheek and lifted her head. "How about I get you home?" She swallowed and nodded.

Austin leaned down and pressed his lips to hers gently. She instinctively grabbed the collar of his button-up and tried to deepen the kiss, but he took her hands and placed them on his shoulders, keeping it gentle and slow. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, rubbing slow circles on her back with his thumbs.

For the first time, she was the first to pull away. Her cheeks were wet. She smiled a bit, looking embarrassed, and wiped her tears. Austin kissed her cheek and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Shhh, Ally," he said quietly, moving one hand into her hair.

They stood there for a while, Austin running his fingers through Ally's curls soothingly and Ally holding onto Austin like he was her lifeline. She made a move to pull away from the hug and Austin looked down at her.

"You okay?" She nodded.

"Thank you." Austin shrugged and smiled a bit.

"What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't rescue you from yourself?" Ally shrugged and chuckled. "C'mon." He took her hand and they started walking away from the house.

Ally didn't say anything, and she still looked upset. Austin couldn't take that look on her. He tried to think of a way to make her feel better.

"So, any secret boyfriends I have to go beat up?" he asked jokingly. Ally giggled a little and shook her head. Austin smiled. A breeze hit them and Ally shivered. Austin took his jacket off and put it around her shoulders.

"Thanks," she said, slipping her arms into the sleeves.

"Don't mention it," Austin replied. Ally swallowed.

"Are you gonna tell people?" Austin shook his head.

"Not if you don't want me to."

"I just wanna forget it," Ally said.

"Then forget it we shall. Clean slate."

"Really?" Austin nodded.

"Yeah. As a matter of fact, I believe I am taking you home from our first date at the Bruno Mars concert," he said.

"Date?" Ally asked. Austin smiled down at her.

"I'm being selectively forgetful." She giggled a bit.

"Then so am I."

"Fine by me," Austin said.

"So…are we…" Ally trailed off, blushing. Austin smiled at having the old Ally back permanently.

"Don't you remember? I asked you out earlier and you said yes and kissed me. Hence the lip gloss on my face." Ally giggled again.

"Right. How could I forget that?" Austin smiled and shrugged.

They walked in silence until they got to Ally's house. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and thanked him for walking her home before walking inside.

As Austin walked back to his house, he got a text from Trish.

_1:25 a.m._

_From: Trish_

_I saw you and Ally at the party…no crush my butt_

Austin looked at the text in confusion.

_1:26 a.m._

_To: Trish_

_You're not surprised that Ally was there? _

Trish texted back quickly, and Austin was even more confused.

_1:28 a.m._

_From: Trish_

_The only thing I found surprising was how heated that make out was. I'm her best girl friend, Austin. I know everything, whether she knows I know or not. Why do you think I'm always going to those parties when I could be sleeping?_

Austin smiled. Trish had been looking out for Ally the entire time. He texted her back.

_1:29 a.m._

_To: Trish_

_So if you knew, why didn't you ever tell her? _

Trish's response made him laugh in the middle of the dark sidewalk.

_1:30 a.m._

_From: Trish_

_Ally liked being thought of as a good girl. And everyone knows good girls are bad girls who haven't been caught._

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's the end haha... Idk I really like it XD So yeah... Uh... If you liked it, didn't like it, or anything in between, please review! I love all of you and I hope you have a fantabulous daynight! **

**~Maddie :)**


End file.
